This invention relates to an energy conversion system having a magnet with spaced-apart poles of opposite polarity, the magnet being permanently magnetized to create an external field having lines of permanent magnetic force extending between the poles of the magnet and there being an electrical conductor positioned in the permanent magnetic field. As is well known, if there is relative movement between the magnetic field and the conductor, such that the conductor is cut by the magnetic lines of force, an electrical voltage will be induced in the conductor. If the ends of the conductor are connected to an electrical load, an output current will flow through the conductor and load.
More specifically, the present invention relates to the manner in which the permanent magnetic field is shifted by the application of electrical power to the system and has for its principal object the provision of a new and novel manner by which dc energy is used to cause a shifting of the permanent magnetic field so as to induce an output voltage and current.
For a given system of such type, the output power will be a function of the number of times that there is a relative movement of the magnetic field and output conductor per unit time. The greater the number of cycles of relative movement per unit time, the greater will be the power output, up to the limit determined by the time constant of the system, i.e., the time required for the voltage to be induced in response to a sudden cutting of a conductor by a relatively moving magnetic field.
It is a further object of the invention to provde an energy conversion system capable of operating efficiently at high frequencies.